After Dawn
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Based after Breaking Dawn. Gavin and Charlotte are two ordinary people who almost die in a crash.. but are saved a mystery man and woman. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. Except for Charlotte, Gavin, and his family. Those were my characters. But everything else goes to SM. Originally was a co-write, but my co-writer gave this to me to finish myself. So I thank "Anthony Cullen."
1. Their Beginning

**Charlotte Bechel ~ Before Transformation**  
**Age: 22**

**Black Hair, 5ft. 6in., Chocolate brown eyes. She is funny, compassionate, loving, caring. Charlotte likes foresty areas, ocean, and colder weather.**

**Gavin Kaylock ~ Before Transformation  
Age: 25**

**Blonde Hair, 5ft. 9in., Ocean Blue Eyes. He is gorgeous, couragious, daring, brave, loving, tolerant to bad people, funny. Just like Charlotte he enjoys nature and cooler weather, but sometimes appreciates warm weahter.**

**BBBbbbBBBbbbBBBbbbBBBbbbBBBbbbBBBbbbBBBbbbBBBbbbBB BBbbbBBBbbb**

**Charlotte's POV**

My boyfriend Gavin and I have been together for almost five years and we were heading on a road trip to meet his grandparents somewhere in northern Washington. We had come to love each other so much. Then we began talking in the car.

"So, charlotte?"

"Yes, Gavin?" I asked.

"I was thinking that since we've graduated from high school and College now, we could move in together." Joy and thrill ran through my body.

"YES! I would love to! Oh I love you so much!" Gavin smiled and chuckled, placing his hand on mine. I lifted his hand upwards and kissed it. I felt his hand tremble in happiness. We were in Seattle when we stopped for a bite to eat. We stopped at a local town diner.

Gavin had a burger, and I had salad. We spent almost two to three days in Seattle as a break from driving. We went to a department store in Seattle that we got his family's gifts from. We got his mother a blue glass bowl and plate set, his father a new power tool, his grandparents both got a new book, and his cousins, aunts and uncles got some things to.

We went back to our motel room and we kissed. And the kisses became more passionate. Gaving and I were testing our limit tonight. We were going to try with each other the night of a life time and it was going to be exciting.

The kisses and sensations were so wonderful it was almost to much to bare. But I loved that Gavin and I could be with each other, and completely happy.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

The next morning as we lay in our rented room Gavin surprised me. He proposed to me.

Gavin pulled out a black satin box from his pocket and within the satin box layed a gorgeous ring. It was absolutely beautiful. **(Link to what the ring looks like it on my profile) **This ring had an aquamarine stone in the middle with diamond flower petals around the outside of it. Gavin knew I didn't need jewelry to make me happy, but this ring made my senses of happiness go into over-drive and I was so excited.

"Ms. Bechel. Please... I promise you my heart and happiness. I promise to always love you and I promise to be at your side, forever. Will you please marry me?"

"Yes! Oh yes! I will!" It was now official. Gavin and I were a happy couple. We left the motel and it took us maybe three hours to get to his family's. We left the stuff in the car for now and knocked on the front door. And his mother Catherine answered the door.

"Oh hello darlings." She said as she pulled each of us into a hug. His entire family greeted us with the same hospitality. His mother however was obviously curious about something I think.. because she was constantly staring at Gavin and I. "So how are things in Forks? You guys still in college?"

"No mom. We graduated last month. Actually Charlotte and I have decided to move in together." His mother and father smiled. "And... there is another thing." He said

"Well?" His aunt Mary prompted excitedly.

"Ok... look.. I know that Charlotte and I are young and all.. and I know you all have a slight dislike to young marriages." His family's eyes widened at that. "But. I have asked Charlotte to marry me." His family screamed in joy. And hugged us both. All the girls in his family insisted to see the ring so I held out my hand to show them. They all gasped. His mother hugged her song again and I guess it was time for the christmas dinner.

We all sat down and Gavin's father did a prayer before we would eat. "God. Thank you for bringing out family together on this glorious christmas day. We ask that you please bless our home and our family with love hope and courage. And we ask that you please watch over my son and his fiancee Charlotte. May that have a happy life. Welcome to the family Charlotte. Amen." I blushed and Gavin took my hand in his.

"I love you Charlotte." I smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. We stopped due to a flashing noise and it turned out Gavin's mother took a photo of that moment. And I must say this is my favorite christmas ever. Gavin's father was asking me questions. Gavin's family didn't know much about mine.

"So Charlotte.. if you don't mind me asking, did you tell your folks yet?" He asked. My heart sank a little. I knew his was being polite but my past still hurt me.

"Actually, Mr. Kaylock."

"Please call me John." I smiled.

"Well.. John. Actually my parents died in a car crash four years ago." John's eyes widened.

"I am sorry." He said.

"It's ok.. I mean it was hard at first.. but I have been able to recover thanks to Gavin." I said. His father nodded his head.

"Well... how old are you?" He asked casually. Gavin rolled his eyes slightly. "What is it son?" He asked.

"It's like you are interigating her." I giggled.

"Gavin. It's alright. He can ask. I am sure they would like to know me better." Gavin smiled.

"Sorry pop." He said.

"It's alright. So.. Charlotte how old are you?" He asked again.

"I am twenty-two." I said.

"Where did you and Gavin meet?" Gavin's mother asked.

"Well... we had both gotten into the same college and well.. I was walking threw the hallways trying to figure out my schedule and I bumped into Gavin. He helped me pick up my stuff and he offered to get some coffee and we went but when he needed to get to his next class he handed me a napkin with his number on it." His mother smiled.

"Well... I like that Gavin helped you clean up your stuff. Very respectful." John said. I giggled again. "So.. what are your hobbies?" John asked.

"Well... I like to write, paint, draw, sing on occasion," I said while laughing. "I actually went to school originally to be an artist, but then I change to a teaching degree." John nodded and looked at Gavin.

"I really like this young lady Gavin." I kissed Gavin's cheek and we ate afterwards. We played games, talked, many jokes were passed around, and in truth. I loved this. I had lost what it would feel like to have a family a long time ago and I was happy I could feel a family's love again.

After we left we were on the road to get back home to Forks. "I love you so much Charlotte."

"And I love you, my brave, handsome, lovely Gavin. My fiancee." I kissed his cheek. It was then when just outside Forks something made our car spin out of control and flip and crash. I remembered that the last thing I saw was a group of two people run to the car and pull us from it before a deafing explosion and after that... It was dark, and I found myself slipping into a void between death, and life. Just hoping I wouldn't die. I wanted to be with Gavin forever. Please... let us survive this.

God! If you are listening please... let us survive this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. There is going to be a whole lot more chapters so please review and tell me what you think.**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	2. Awakening & Want

**Charlotte Bechel ~ Vampire**

**Age Of Transformation: 22**

**Black hair, Skin Tone (When she was human: tan) Now, Pale like the Cullens, 5ft. 6in. (chocolate-brown eyes when she was human) Crimson red, then later golden honey. She is funny, compassionate, loving, caring. Charlotte likes foresty areas, ocean, and colder weather. Charlotte is still in the end of her change process.**

**Gavin Kaylock ~ Vampire **

**Age Of Transformation: 25**

**Blonde Hair, 5ft. 9in., Ocean Blue Eyes (Blood Red, then later a bright honey). Skin Tone (A light tan) Now, pale like the cullens. He is gorgeous, couragious, daring, brave, loving, tolerant to bad people, funny. Just like Charlotte he enjoys nature and cooler weather, but sometimes appreciates warm weather. Gavin is also in the middle of his changing process**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

The pain was unbearable. I could feel the venom seering threw my veins, muscles, my blood. The only thing I could really hold on to the thought of my boyfriend Gavin and I being together forever. The pain in my body was over taking any pain I had ever felt. The time I snapped my arm in half... That was nothing at all. That was laying on a feather bed compared to this. I could hear people around me. I didn't know these voices. Then I heard a male voice and a female voice.

"Bella? What is it?"

"Edward. I am just excited to be able to welcome these people to our family." Then a group of people spoke.

"So are we." Then I recognized one voice especially. It was my friend Alice.

"Oh my. Look at Charlotte. She is so beautiful as an immortal." I didn't know that she was part of this. Then my eyes opened. I layed on this bed for a moment. I began looking around and these really pretty girls stand around me.

"Hello Charlotte." I recognized this girl. It was Alice.

"Alice? What's going on? What happened? My throat burns." The girls smiled.

"This is Bella, Rosalie, Esmé, and Bella's daughter Renesmee. You have been turned into a vampire like the rest of us. Only one of us isn't a vampire, but he is werewolf. Your mate Gavin is turning to, he is just taking longer than you did. Your throat burns because your thirsty. We don't drink human blood like most vampires. We drink the blood of animals."

I look at her a little confused.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but after a little time you will begin to understand. Trust me."

"But why did you turn Gavin and I?"

A man with short blonde hair walked up to me.

"Charlotte. My name is Carlisle. I am Esme's mate, and the leader of this coven. Your mate and yourself were being hunted by a nomad, which a vampire who roams alone, and drinks human blood. You two are now both immortals. You both will never age. You both will be extremely strong, and fast when you walk or run." We might want to have you hunt before your mate wakes up."

"Alright. Who am I going with?" I asked.

"You are going with the girls and by the time you get back your mate Gavin should be awake." I nodded and the girls and I ran. I loved the feeling of the grass, moss, dirt beneath my feet. It was a nice feeling. I just hoped I would see Gavin awake when I returned.

I heard someone... no a group running behind me. I turned fast and sprang. I found out that it was a boy that I had knocked over. Then Bella, Rosalie, Esmé, and Alice pull me off of the extremely muscular boy.

"Sorry about that." I said apologetically.

"It's alright." The muscular boy said. I then saw three other boys. A tan one, one with gorgeous bronze brown hair and then a tall blonde "I'm Emmet. The Bronze haired man is Edward, and the other blonde boy is Jasper. The tan one is coming up behind us shortly." I smiled and nodded, but then I looked closely. I saw a man walking up behind Carlisle. I didn't quite recognize him at first. Then I heard him.

"Charlotte? Is that you?" It was Gavin. My face lit up and the girls let me go. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Gavin! I missed you so much!" Gavin smiled and I leaned my head on his chest. I kissed his cheek and turned around. Everyone was smiling at Gavin and I. "I hardly recognize you."

"Same with you. I missed you so much more." Gavin said smiling at me.

Carlisle, and Edward walked up to us. "Welcome to the Cullen Family." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." Gavin and I said. I then turned back to look at Gavin and kissed him once. Gavin smiled and I heard everyone behind us start to encircle us to talk to us.

"Carlisle." I said.

"Yes, Charlotte?"

"What happened to us before you changed us?" I asked. I wanted a full explanation. Gavin and I had no clue how we crashed, how did we die in the crash, and how was it that we were able to turn now.

"Carlisle. Please tell me everything you know that happened to us." I begged. Carlisle nodded. Carlisle began to tell Gavin and I.

"Well. My family and I were hunting when we saw your guys car. Our meal got away, anyways... Your car began spinning out of control. We saw the fear on your faces, and we knew we had to help you. Your car then flipped over and both of you were almost, nearly killed on impact. We were lucky enough to be able to save you. When we pulled you two out of the car you both were pretty banged up. Your guys heart's beated so quietly, so weakly that we knew only one choice was going to happen. We then changed you both and brought you back here. I am sorry you two's life ended that way. With out even a good-bye to your families."

Gavin and I looked at each other, we felt sorrow, but there were no tears. "What are we going to do, tell them?" Carlisle and Edward shot a worry filled glance at each other. "What? Is there something we don't know?"

"You can't tell them, but if they ever come to visit tell them that we all live together. Edward is related to you somehow. A distant cousin." I nodded, but Gavin began to sob.

"Gavin? What's the matter, love?"

"I propose to you and then right after we get in an accident. I am a horrible fiancée." I pulled him to me quickly and kissed his cheek.

"No. Gavin. This was not at all your fault. It's just the way things happen, but we are still together." Gavin nodded his head and I kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Wait! You two are engaged?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I said hesitantly after being scared by her sudden excitement burst.

"Oh! We can still have a wedding, and invite your families, and invite the Denali's. This will be so much fun." Alice squealed. I looked around for any sign that said we shouldn't agree when Edward and Bella spoke up.

"She did our wedding, and it was so spectacular. I would recommend it. That's if Carlisle thinks it's a good idea." Edward stated. Carlisle looked at Gavin and I and smiled.

"It's a wonderful idea." Alice squealed again and then I saw a familiar boy walk up the stairs. It was... Jacob.

"JACOB!" I shrieked.

"Charlotte? Why? How?"

"We are one of them now. We almost died in a car accident, so they changed us." Then Bella stood up.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" Bella asked.

"His sister used to babysit me when I was little." I smiled and I gave Jacob a quick hug.

"Wow you look magnificent as a vampire." Gavin growled at Jacob. I chuckled. "I meant as friends, anyways..." Jacob stepped back cautiously. "Charlotte why is the guy next to you growling at me?"

"Oh yes. Where are my manners? Jacob, this is my fiancée Gavin." Jacob nodded and rolled back on his heels.

"Fiancee? Wow good for you. Man... I guess we get to hang out more." Gavin huffed out an annoyed breath.

"Gavin, this is a childhood friend. I don't want to be with anyone other than you. You can trust me."

"And besides, I have imprinted now, so no worries." Then this other girl came up the stairs. Carlisle smiled.

"Oh yes. Gavin, Charlotte. This is Renesmee, she is Edward and Bella's daughter. She is who Jacob imprinted on.. which basically the universe telling you who your soul mate is." I smiled and shook Renesmee's hand.

"Now. You two were out for almost four days. And in that time we made you two a cottage in the woods, just like everyone else has their own private cottage in the woods somewhere around the house, so Alice can take you there, that's if you want to go now." Carlisle said.

"It doesn't really matter to me. Gavin what do you think?"

"It sounds nice." I smiled and he held hands as we followed Alice. It was somewhat of a long walk. I didn't mind and neither did Gavin. Then Alice gave us the key to the house and we walked towards it. I heard Emmet from far away say, "Make it exciting! Better stories than when Bella and Edward came home from their cottage."

"EMMET!" I heard Bella, and Edward groan. I giggled and Gavin guffawed. As we entered we realized our styles had been perfectly blended into this house. We loved it. Our life forever was about to begin and I wanted to start our first night off right but I was unsure how we would do that. I mean we were just talking, and discussing everything over. Then there was a long kiss between us, but tonight wasn't just about the romantic evening. It was also about our new lives start.

**(Gavin's POV)**

"We should go have dinner with the family tonight," I suggested to Charlotte. She hugged me and laughed a little.

"I want you to myself tonight when we get back," Charlotte smiled and her teeth glowed in the sunlight of our bedroom. She releases her hug and stood up.

"Yep. Gavin lets go hunting. I am starved." I then cut her off giving her an wicked, but cute smile.

"And when we get back your mine," Sensually I leaned my head down to hers, giving her a quick fast kiss and than she smiled flying out of the door. I sat there thinking about what was happening to me, to Charlotte. Our lives had changed so much. I have a beautiful soon to be wife and another loving family. I walked out of the door.

As I begin to run I heard one single word. "Pain." It was a women's voice. The pain in my body was overwhelming. It coursed throughout my body causing my body to drop and I felt like I was burning inside and out and ripping to pieces. My still muscles clamped, and my skin was burning. My veins felt like they were on fire; flames writhing like a snake hollowing out the vessels throughout my body, the throbbing in my fingertips grew stronger as I ground my nails into the forest ground. It was hell. I bit my lip to fight back the impending scream that threatened to explode from my throat. I had to be strong. I had to relinquish any weaknesses that would bring me to my knees, asking to die. But I soon feel weak and then it was over. It was pure black and all I could hear were the sounds of evil chuckles as I was lifted my a man I couldn't fight.

I woke up, shaking my head from the pain. "Welcome friend, I'm Aro." He had a very creepy smile on his tight face that would send a shiver down your back.

"Where am I?" I say looking around the huge room with three chairs on a stage with guards all around staring at me. I grasp the floor because that's the only thing that's keeps my comfort.

"You're in Volterra, Italy."

"Why am I here, where's Charlotte?," I yelled in a demanding tone and quickly stood up. Without any answer I ran towards the exit doors but the guards block me from the door there were two of them. One was very tall, have dark, slightly shaggy hair, and the other was was shorter, had spiked blonde hair, and had an evil distinguished look to him. The dark haired one picked me up and tossed me across the room. I hit a statue that burst into pieces. I stand back up and Run toward the person who threw me. I tackle him, which makes us fly threw the doors and fight. I grab his leg and twist as hard as I can. His leg snaps off and I turn to find Aro picking me up by the throat and holding me up in the air with the same creepy smile. He waved his other hands finger back and forth and clicked his tongue. Then his eyes became a fire. Fueled only by force, anger, and want.

"Now, you listen to me. I will kill you if you don't obey me. Do you understand me?" I shake my head yes and he releases me onto the ground. He kicks me back into the room.

"Charlotte, I'll be back." I say to myself. I lay in the middle of the room, thinking of why they could possibly want me, also most importantly... Where was Charlotte?

**(Charlotte's POV)**

I reached the Cullens house before I realized I had a strange feeling. I turned around and Gavin wasn't behind me. "GAVIN!" I yelled. There was no response. I ran back to search for him, but he wasn't there. I then ran back to the Cullens and knocked on the door. Carlisle was the one who answered.

"Hi Charlotte. Just so you know.. you don't have to knock." I tried to smile at his pleasant attitude, but I couldn't. I collapsed to my knees and cried. "Charlotte? What's the matter?" I shook my head and walked in.

"Alice!" I yelled. Alice came skipping down the stairs and hugged me, but I just cried tear-less cries.

"Charlotte? What is wrong?" Carlisle asked again. Everyone came into the room at this moment.

"G- Gavin's gone. At first he was behind me but now he is gone." I began sobbing again.

"Charlotte? Did you hear anything else?" Bella asked.

"I heard a girl's voice. The voice said, "Pain." I didn't pay much attention to it, but now I feel horrible. I didn't go to see what happened." Then Alice gasped and zoned out. Her mate Jasper flew to her and clung to her.

"Alice what is it?" Alice didn't answer for almost four minutes, then she blinked.

"It's Gavin." She looked at me with pained eyes. "The Volturi kidnapped him. His power amazed them even though he has no clue what it is yet. I am so sorry Charlotte." Everyone looked at me and walked over to me to hug me. After five minutes of "I am sorry's" I got annoyed and started to cry tearless cries again. I then got up and ran to my house... only to find a note on our bed and to hear people following me home. It was a letter from a person named Aro.

Dear mate of young Mr. Gavin,  
We have taken Gavin and have become interested with his power. If he does not prove useful to us then we will return him.  
Thank you for understanding,

Aro

I dropped the note and collapsed to my knees only to have Bella grab onto me and hug me. "I am so, so, so sorry Charlotte." I felt venom burn in my face, and eyes.

"Please you have to help me get him back. I wouldn't be the same if I lost him." Bella and Edward smiled at me.

"You know.. You two remind us of Edward and I when I was human. We would love to help,... but... I am sure Gavin is coming back. If he doesn't return shortly we will do everything in our power to help you, so you two can be together again, and truthfully.. it doesn't feel whole anymore when you two aren't here together, happy, smiling, laughing. So yes we will help." Everyone agreed and nodded.

I ran to them and gave them a tight hug. "Thank you all so much!" Gavin we will be together again. Soon... I hoped.

**(Gavin's POV)**

"Show us your power, young friend." Aro said, smiling at me wickedly. I stood waiting for whatever was supposed to happen.

"What power?" I asked. He slapped me and pointed to a young blonde girl in the corner of the room.

"Pain." I tried to run, but the pain still hit me, I fall to the ground yelling.

"Stop, stop, please" I screamed my voice and skin cracking. "Please. I really don't know what you are talking about." Aro slapped me again and there was a quick moment of pain then the pain stopped and I instantly felt better. I got really mad, and I noticed that the pieces from the statue that the tall dark haired man threw me into began to lift into the air. Then when I relaxed they fell to the ground. Aro smiled at me when I turned to look at him.

"See young one, we have found your power." Aro say laughing a clapping is pale hands.

"Can I asked two things?" I asked. Aro deliberated.

"Yes, young one." I thought my questions over then it was upon me.

"Why did you take me away from my love, my new family? And will I ever see my dear Charlotte again?" Aro's look saddened.

"We were interested in your power, and also... I am afraid not. You two may have loved each other, but you belong here." I was angry now. I then tried to study on the pieces of the statue and they rose off of the ground. I then force them to fly against Aro, to try and wound him moving them with my mind and they move. They hit Aro and as I heard Aro groan in pain and anger I ran. I ran out of the door and out of the castle/ palace into the sunny streets of italy. Thankfully no one was outside, or looking out of a window. My skin sparkled and I continued to run, but my running wasn't fast enough. I continued to run though, but that was only until I got caught by the dark haired one again, and sent back in by one of the guards. "I give you a chance and you tempt to throw it away!"

"I would rather be with my fiancee. I have been with her for a little over five years and I love her with all of my heart. Please let me go." I begged. Aro shook his head in laughter.

"I am sorry, but... with your rare talent.. I am afraid we can't send you home. You are to useful." I frowned and was carried away by the blonde, and brunette colored guards to a stone room. I wasn't allowed to leave... not until I caved in to be with the Volturi... but... I wouldn't. I wouldn't give up my new life, I wouldn't... WOULDN'T give up Charlotte. As I sat in the dark room... I whispered one thing.. in hope that Alice would see me, and tell Charlotte I was ok.

"Charlotte. I will try and make it home. I swear it. I love you." Then one single drop of venom seeped from my eye and hit the stone hard ground.

**(Charlotte's POV)**

Two weeks had passed and I never left my house. Anytime someone tried to come in I nicely, but pleadingly begged them to go away. Bella and I had become friends before this thing happened to Gavin. I had memories flowing through my mind and and every memory that had to do with was Gavin and I hugging, kissing, seeing Gavin for the first time as a vampire.

I couldn't be around anybody, but apparently everyone wanted to be around me. There was a knock on my door again. *Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Charlotte. Please. Let us in." Bella begged. Venom swelled up in my eyes again creating a weird version of tears.

"No!" They didn't listen. They walked in coming into my room. Everyone besides Jacob, the wolves, and Bella's hybrid daughter. I sobbed and Bella, Alice, and Esme came onto my bed. Bella hugged me.

"Look. We are really worried about you. Please come to the house. We have a plan to get Gavin back. Granted it will take a little time... but that time will bring him back." I smiled inside.

"Bella?"

"Yes Charlotte?"

"What did that guy Aro mean by "Power"?

"Most of us have powers. Gavin must have one that intrigued Aro. I wonder if you have one." Bella said looking at Carlisle. "Carlisle?"

"Maybe. Charlotte. Is there any supernatural thing that you liked, something you have always had a connection to?" I had to think. Then it was upon me.

"I have always felt a connection to forces of nature." I said. Bella looked at Carlisle.

"Just like Benjamin. Maybe... Charlotte. Let's test it out. Maybe it could help us get Gavin back." I followed them out letting the refreshing air wind through my hair. Bella was smiling at me. She led me to the river and told me to stand there and concentrate.

"Let it feel like you own it. Like your brain can control anything. Push that feeling towards the water and give your brain the command on what to do." I concentrated and I felt the waters coolness come closer and closer. Then in enveloped me in it's waves and it became a water spout around me. Then I opened my eyes. The water had encircled us all. I pushed it away and then I began to think of Snow. The water then froze into tiny droplets creating snow. I heard everyone behind me gasp and then chuckle.

"Wow! Charlotte, That was amazing. I am impressed."

"I couldn't agree more Charlotte." Edward said with an approving smile. Bella hugged him and smiled at me.

"I want to try with something besides water." I said. Bella pointed to the leaves and I used it again land came up with the leaves and another powerful funnel of land. Everyone was smiling at me and the girls hugged me.

"Wow! You are just like Benjamin. I wonder what Gavin's power is." Jasper said. I was then sucked into my depression again. I collapsed to the group sobbing. I heard Jasper gasp. "Oh! Charlotte. I am so sorry." I looked up at him.

"It's not your fault. I am ok, but truthfully I can't wait to go to Italy, and kick Aro's sorry..." I stopped immediately. "Sorry. That was overboard." Carlisle smirked.

"No. Trust me when I say this Charlotte... all of us feel the same against him for taking your mate. But it is just going to take a little time." Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at me straight in the eyes. "We. Will. Get. Him. Back. Charlotte we swear that. We can't stand you being sad anymore, and I am sure he is there all alone, just waiting to come home to marry you." Everyone smiled at me. I nodded and smiled back.

"I am watching Gavin right now Bella. He just said something... he said, "Charlotte. I will try to make it home. I swear it. I love you." He is truly trying." I smiled and hugged Alice.

I was thinking about nothing but Gavin. I got up and we went to the house and Carlisle phoned a group of close friends to come over. He told me he was asking their close family 'The Denali clan' to come down, and a guy named Benjamin. Now to keep me sane all I had to do was to think of Gavin and our future wedding.

**(Gavin's POV)**

I was forced on to my knees by the volturi's guards both of their hands holding my arms and my head angled to Aro and the other to leaders Marcus and Caius. They stood there smiling at me, and their eyes burned with yearning. Aro did a strange laugh and I struggled to break free from the guard's grips.

"Am I going to die? Please." I begged.

"Stop!" It was a female voice. I could smell blood, so I knew the female was human. I was held down in the same position wondering who the female was. "Juliet, my dear, you come to join the party?" Aro says doing a little dance when he said party.

"Juli-...JULIET" My old friend? No.. No It couldn't be. The guards turned me around to face Juliet who was still a human.

"Juliet? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I work for Aro." There really isn't anything I can do. If I want to quit I get killed, so there really isn't a point." Juliet looked up. "Aro, can I please talk to him alone for a moment?" Juliet asked. Aro nodded his head and we were alone. The only question... was what now?

**(Charlotte's POV)**

It was another three weeks after Alice had her last vision of Gavin. I was losing every inch of my control. Nothing cheered me up anymore and it felt as if I couldn't feel anymore, emotion wise. I began to not care whether I lived or died. That all changed once I sensed something. Something coming up fast in the woods ahead... ahead of us.. heading right towards me.

The figure came closer and closer. Then I heard the person call my name. "CHARLOTTE!" I recognized that voice. IT WAS GAVIN! Gavin ran right into me, and kissed me before anything else was said. "OH CHARLOTTE!" I smiled and venom began to swell in my eyes, overflowing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading ;) More Chapers will be coming. Please review.**


	3. Fighting For Freedom

**After Dawn 2**

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction and created some of the new characters. So all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer, aside from the characters I created for this story.**

* * *

**(Charlotte's POV)**

"Charlotte!" I knew that voice! It was Gavin! I ran right into his arms and immediately our lips met.

"Gavin! I have missed you so much!" I cried. I heard everyone behind me make an awe sound. "Gavin? How did you get free?" I asked still crying.

"The Volturi found they had no use for me, so they let me go." Gavin grasped me into his arms hugging me. I hugged him back. "Now we can finally live the rest of our lives." Gavin said in a cheerful voice. I smiled. Then Carlisle, Bella, Edward, and Esme walked closer.

"Welcome back, Gavin." They said with a smile.

"You can't believe how happy we are to see you. After you went missing Charlotte literally sat in a room and didn't leave for almost five weeks. We are glad to see you both happy again." Esme said. I pulled Gavin's face to mine and kissed him three times before removing my lips from his. Gavin's eyes were full of love, joy, happiness, and hope.

"I love you so much Gavin." I said. The Cullen's left for their house, thinking we were going to follow, but instead Gavin picked me up into his arms and we ran to our cottage.

The new sensations were outstanding. Each others breath became heavy even though we didn't need the breath. The way Gavin's skin felt on mine was glorious... it felt like the worlds finest silk. And the kisses... they were just extrordinary and outstanding. That night was filled with love, magic, and rejoice. After it reached dawn Gavin and I decided to head for the Cullen's. When we got there Emmet was standing at the door.

"Wow! Back already?" I looked at him confused. Bella and Edward rolled their eyes.

"Yes. It would seem that way. huh Emmet?" I asked. Emmet got a smirk on his face.

"Break a lot of stuff?" Emmet asked.

"Emmet," I would have blushed if possible. "mind your own business." I said. Emmet guffawed and walked out the door with Rosalie to go hunt. Carlisle smiled and walked towards Gavin. Gavin and Carlisle walked away to talk about stuff as Bella and Alice asked me about how I was, and other things. After our bombarded day we went back to the cottage to just relax.

The next week was our relaxation, celebration time, but I guess the day after the next week wasn't planned to be so nice.

Gavin, The Cullens, and I were outside and I was practicing my power.

**(Gavin's POV)**

I was in the forest with the family and I was amazed with Charlotte's power. I stood up and walked to Charlotte who just froze the water into a ball. I move the ball of ice with my telekinesis when something hit me. I dropped the ball of ice from the distraction of the impact. In my mind I found myself in a place of the past or future I couldn't tell. There was 3 vampires with black cloaks walking in the woods smiling with anticipation.

I look at Alice as I zone back in. "Did I just have a vision?" I asked, looking at everyone. Charlotte smiled and started walking towards me.

"Maybe you have two powers," Bella said. And again my mind swept me into darkness seeing my Charlotte, Alice, and Bella being taken and my vision went black, and the last thing I heard was Bella, and Charlotte's scream. I could now see reality again. Everyone looked dumbfounded as all of our sight came back... but what scared us the most was that Charlotte, Bella, and Alice were gone.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Esme asked, frightened that .

"My vision came true the Volturi has kidnapped Charlotte, Bella, and Alice!" I cried. All of us jumped to our feet and yelled for them. "CHARLOTTE! BELLA! ALICE!"

"MOM!" Renesmee yelled repeatedly.

"CHARLOTTE! BELLA! ALICE!" We continued yelling for them until dusk and we met back up at the main house. Edward, Jasper and I couldn't contain ourselves and began to cry. Please! Why them? Did the Volturi follow me back?

"Why!" Edward, Jasper, and I cried. Everyone tried to comfort us. Renesmee ran to Edward and they hugged each other close, never letting go, and I hugged Esme. She was so nice.. she was definetely like a mother to me.

Venom swelled in my eyes as my heart broke. Why? Why did they have to take some of the people who matter to us most? Please. I pray that they don't hurt Charlotte, or Bella, or Alice. I WILL FIND A WAY TO BRING YOU BACK!

**(Charlotte's POV)**

I felt that my arms were above me, chained to the wall when I came back to my senses. I heard people struggling in other chains as well as me. "Hello?" I called, hoping to hear a familiar voice.

"Charlotte?" Bella asked.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We aren't sure." Alice said. Wait a minute...

"Who is all here?" I asked.

"Me." Bella, Alice said as the sun began to show into what looked like a stone cell.

"Oh no!" Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

"The Volturi has kidnapped us. Oh Charlotte I am so sorry." Alice said.

"No. It's my fault. I should have waited to show my power until we knew we were safe. This is all my fault." I began to sob. "Gavin, I am so sorry!" Venom flowed from my eyes and on to the stone floor.

"No, Charlotte. We will get out of this."

Outside of the door we heard a man say, "Free them." The door opened and with the light we could see we were all chained to the walls. They let all of us free and pulled all of us out, putting me in the front of a group. A man who sat in the middle of the rest walked towards me and looked at me in the eyes.

"Hello, young friend. Let's see if what I saw yesterday is your true and great power. I am excited to see it."

"If you don't mind me asking first... who are you?" I asked.

"Why.. I am Aro. Leader of the Volturi. Now! I want to see your power." There was an enormous bucket of fresh spring water. I used my mind and rose the water out of the bucket into a spout around us all, and then I concentrated on cold weather and then the spout exploded turning into snow on the ground. "My, my. A great power. Can you do this with other elements?"

"Yes, Aro. Every element. Aro...?" I asked.

"Yes, young one?"

"Can we please go home?" Aro deliberated.

"Bella and Alice can go home." He smirked. "Charlotte, you will stay here." The guards forced the Cullens out and they all screamed my name. "CHARLOTTE!" I cried and Aro just laughed. He was laughing at my pain. My fate led me into weeks of vigorous, forced use of my powers. But all I wanted was to go home. Gavin, I miss you already.

**(Gavin's POV)**

I ran to the main Cullen house and I walk into the living room where Rosalie was talking to Emmet about a way to save the girls.

"Can you guys help us...please?" I use my vampire hearing and gather my attention on the phone.

"Yes, hopefully one of them doesn't die." She hangs up the phone and looks at me.

"Our cousins, the Denali's, are coming." Cousins? This really is a family. I snap to my senses as the living room window burst and a man about 6'0 tall, short brown hair, gold eyes and pale like any vampire.

"Hello," he said in a calm voice. "Your family has been...let's say taken. But they will be returning soon." He continued saying. I used my telekinesis and joined the pieces of glass together and place the window back where it was but it still shattered. The man then left leaving us confused.

"Who was he Rosalie?" I asked Rosalie but she looked just as confused as I was.

***  
IT WAS CHARLOTTE?! I began to have a mini panic attack, but then I saw that I also saw her seeing Carlisle, a knife, and... the Volturi. I was really scared.

After almost eight minutes was when reality came back and Alice answered my previous question. "Gavin. I am not sure who that was."

"What does it all mean," I ask Alice.

"I don't know, I never had a series of small visions." Renessmee comes in with Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob by her side.

"Aunt Alice? What's going on?"

"The volturi are not coming to return them. We are coming for our family!"

"But Alice. I... what if they find out we are coming and they kill anybody?" I asked in a voice full of worry.

"Don't worry Gavin they will be ok." I still wasn't convinced. Alice walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Gavin," Alice said in a calming tone. "Charlotte will be ok. I promise. If anything were to happen I would find out in advance." I nodded and Renesmee hugged me.

"Gavin.. everything will be alright, you'll see." Renesmee said trying to assure me. I smiled at her, but then I got a painful feeling in my gut and it really hurt.

**(Charlotte's POV)**

I was still stuck in the dark moon lit room with nothing to dream about but home. "Gavin." I cried. I imagined his smile, his beauty, his loving way of adortion of me "I am scared." I said to myself. I tried to get free of the chains, but nothing worked. The sun began to shine and it lit up the darkness.

Then we heard Aro say, "Bring out the girl." The guards unchained me and took me out of the room only to chain me in the big room where Aro, Marcus, and Caius were.

"So young Charlotte. Such a magnificent gift you have. You see that barrel of water?"

"Y- yes." I said.

"Well, I want you to use your power on it."

"If you don't mind me asking why?" I said politely.

"Why what my dear?" He grinned evily at me.

"Why do you find amusment in my pain?" I asked.

"Because... I want you for my clan and if pain is the only way to make you stay I will do so."

**BBBbbbBBBbbbBBBbbbBBBbbb**

The next few weeks were sheer hell. I was constantly being used to do simple things like moving elements. Today, I knew something wasn't going to be right. Demetri came into the room and unhooked the chain from the wall and tried to get me to walk out of the room, but I hesitated. So Demetri tugged on the chain and let go causing me to be thrown from the room into the round room and fly into a wall.

"CHARLOTTE!" It was Gavin's voice. I looked up to see my family all chained to the ground, so they couldn't do anything to help me. I struggled to try and get back up. My joints shook as I stood, and Demetri had ahold of the chain again and brought me in front of Aro, and had Felix hold the chain.

"Ms. Charlotte. You have refused the Volturi clan and we don't want to let your power go into the hands of others." The Volturi was threatening me with death? Aro had his hands on each side of my head and Bella and Gavin were crying for Aro to let me go.

"We will not let her go. Unless she does what we tell her to do then she will be threatened with death." I looked up.

"You never even gave me a chance to know exactly what it was that you wanted!" I reminded him. He slapped my face and cracked my skin.

"Aro! Please stop." Bella cried. "Let us all go please, including Charlotte." Aro tsked at her.

"Hm... I will let you all go, but Charlotte stays here." All of the girls in our group besides me started crying venom. Aro got the guard to unchain everyone and had Felix hold me down on the ground. Demetri was shoving the family out of the big room and I could hear everyone screaming my name as I fought to get away from everyone to get to everyone else, but Aro, Marcus and Caius held me here, but then Bella was pushed back into the room with me including the rest of the family.

"WE WON'T LEAVE HER HERE WITH YOU! YOU BASTARD!" Gavin yelled at Aro. Aro's eyes became enraged and the vampires in the room began to attack. I managed to use all of my strength and tear of Felix's arms, and I ran behind Aro and grabbed ahold of his head.

"STOP!" I shouted. All the vampires Cullen, and Volturi turned towards me, seeing I had Aro in an un-escapeable hold on his head. "Aro! If you don't let us go I swear this will be your last memory!" I threatened. The Volturi charged towards me and I braced myself to be torn to shreds, but Aro yelled.

"Stop." He ordered to his "soldiers." His clan was shocked. "Just let them all go. If I die now... they will have the advantage. I just might as well lose my prize. Your family will no longer have interference from us. For anything." I sighed happily.

"Thank you Aro, for letting me go finally." I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "And if anyone follows us back they will truly be sorry. Actually... I have an idea." Edward read my mind and smirked.

"Charlotte, even though all us Cullens would love to do that.. we can't."

"Why?" I asked. "It's not really murder." I said.

"Because we don't kill anyone unless we are given no other choice. Now come on. Let's go back home." Carlisle said. I nodded and quickly dashed over to my family. Happy to be going home after four months of captivity.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Please! If you could take a moment to review I would greatly appreciate it. Next Chapter should be coming soon. (Pictures of Charlotte, Gavin, and Gavin's Mother and Father will be on my profile under the story title shortly.)**


	4. Charlotte's Return

**After Dawn 4**

***The disclaimer is one the first chapter for this entire story. Enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Gavin's POV**

Joy filled me when we were running to the airport. Charlotte and I ran hand in hand and we all boarded a private jet. On this private jet I pulled Charlotte down to sit on my lap. I couldn't, and wouldn't let go of my love. The love I held for her... the passion over filled me. I just couldn't wait until we got home... I would run her straight to our little home outside the Cullen house. In truth it was sort of a welcome home party for her. Even being home she having a hard time trying to live life like she used to... she started asking to do about everything... even just to go to the cottage. Charlotte had ran home to shower and I stayed for a moment to talk to the family.

"I am so worried about her. She isn't the same at all." I almost cried.

"Well.. after what happened Gavin, it will take her a little time for her to get used to how things used to be.. just give her a couple days... you should go home to her... check on her." Carlisle said. I nodded and hugged him.

"You know... you remind me of my biological father..." I said. Carlisle smiled at me.

"Speaking of which.. where does your family live?"

"Just outside of Seattle. I came here to forks for college and that's where I met Charlotte."

"Perhaps.. we can have your family over..." My eyes widened and I hugged Carlisle close.

"Oh thank you!" I heard Esme laugh lightly at my excitement, and I ran out to go to Charlotte. When I reached the house I heard Charlotte walking around so I walked in to find her pacing in the living room. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her, using my left hand to lift up her chin to look her me. "Charlotte... what's wrong?" I asked, sorrow filling my mind as she began to sob. "Babe, you can tell me anything. I will always be here for you. Always." Charlotte smiled at me slightly.

"I know," She sobbed. "I have just missed you so much, and it feels a little hard to go back to the way it was... I mean I want to be with you.. what I am saying it that there I had to ask for what I wanted, I was forced to do things there that I wouldn't have here." I nodded my head.

"I understand, but... just know that here... you don't have to worry about anything. We won't hurt you, or force you to do anything. We all love you, but I love you the most, and will forever."

"I love you to. You know what.. I will try to go back to the way things should be." I smiled at her.

"But do know that... no matter what I will still give you some time to get used to it here again. I won't rush you."

"Well.. the thing is that I am starting to get used to it again already..." she smiled at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "You hace no idea had hard it was... to be away from you for over four months, I had been threw major tumoil, And mostly... every time I was locked away in the tiny stone cell... I would pray.. to come home to you." I lost it then and there, I placed my hand behind her head and pulled her forward as I leaned my heard down to kiss her. As soon as our lips touched we were like a hurricane. The passion took us over as with our vampire speed you probably wouldn't have seen us dash around the house, we were absolutely crazy. Crazy in love.

It was nice, having time with her. I loved it. Even though it was a different type of love, well there are actually many categories of love... this was in the need categories, we both needed it.

It didn't seem as long as we thought but when we finally let ourselves come back to reality it was morning.. when I came to the house to talk to her it had been seven at night.. and now it was morning. Wow! And it was going onto a list of my favorite evenings with her. Definetely. "Hey Gavin?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think it is possible.. to see your family again? I mean with our blood lust.. it might be difficult." I understood what she meant... perhaps I should continue the conversation with Carlisle, but have both Charlotte and I there.

"I am not sure... maybe that is something we can talk to Carlisle about." She nodded and kissed me once more.

"I am think we should survey the damage we have caused to our home..." Charlotte said, laughing at the thought. I nodded and for the first time since we last night our eyes left each others and we looked around.

The bed was merely destroyed... basically, the headboard, the footboard, the pillars that held curtains for the bed was all broken off in pieces, our mirrors had been broken, leaving thousands of cracks in each mirror, the hand large gouges in the floors, in the couches, and the rug in the living room had been torn to shreds. There was hardly any furniture left standing. The only rooms we hadn't touched was the bathroom and the kitchen.

"Awe! We destroyed almost everything... well... I guess we know just how good we are when it come to..." She spoke seductively, "Physical Love." She said this while hitching her right leg around my waist and slowly, well seductively moving her hand down my cheek. I smiled and kissed her once more.

"You are so dangerously seductive. And I love you for it."

"I love you." I chuckled and hugged her once more.

"I am thinking we should get back.. so we can talk about the family thing." She nodded. We walked hand in hand on the way to the closet. Charlotte decided to take a shower first so I waited patiently for her considering I had already taken mine. She left the bathroom in such a cute outfit. And she seemed to be in love with time, her eyes skimmed down my body, and all I knew was that... I was happy to have her back, I didn't care about how I looked, all I cared about was that she was here, for me to hug close to my body again.

And now, we ran. Charlotte laughed as we ran at high speed threw the forest to the Cullen house, probably because of her new found freedom. She could run where ever she wanted. She could feed whenever she needed, and she well... could do anything she wanted.

When we got to the house I saw how wide Alice's eyes were. Charlotte noticed to. "Alice? Are you alright?" Charlotte asked. Jasper came down to see if it was an important matter.

"You destroyed the cottage." She whispered. Emmet and Rosalie's eyes widened

"Come again?" Emmet said. The rest of the family apparently hadn't heard what Alice had said, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme hadn't heard.

"They nearly destroyed their cottage." Alice said again.

"How?" I think Bella got the idea so she covered Renesmee's ears.

"How do you think Emmet?" Alice snapped. Emmet and Rosalie's eyes got wider and in a spilt second they were gone. Edward, Bella, Charlotte and I followed their scent all the way back to our cottage.

"Oh my god! They are even worse than us when it comes to this." Emmet said, sounding defeated.

"Oh, don't worry Emmet, we could still try to beat them sometime." Rosalie said, seductively.

"Ew." Bella said. Edward chuckled.

"Bella.." Edward said as he swept her into his arms. Bella shrieked in happiness.

"Yes." Emmet and Rosalie looked at them in awe. And they were gone.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"Oh... I have a pretty good idea." Charlotte said. I looked at her confused.

"To their cottage." I chuckled and Rosalie, Emmet, Gavin, and I walked to back to the main house. With smiled upon our faces.

* * *

**Hey, Thanks for reading! Please, Please Review. If you could take time out of your day to review it would be much appreciated. Again, Thanks for reading. **


	5. Author's Note

**After Dawn **

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hey, um... I am at a writers block with this story so I am going to wait a little bit and try to come up with some more ideas for it. **

**Sorry, and Thanks to my readers for reading this... if you have any ideas please PM me and share.**

**Thanks**


	6. Decisions

**After Dawn 5:**

**Hey guys! I am sorry, This story has been on hiatus and I haven't updated in a long time and I am so sorry. But I am back now. I am going to get to this chapter and get it done as soon as possible. **

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

As the Volturi, or Aro had promised we had no interference. And that was a relief for us. We could live the way we wanted, with no problems and hopefully it could stay that way.

Today, I had actually received a letter in the mail and it was from Aro... When it was given to us Gavin and I looked at each other with worry. I opened it hesitantly and read it aloud to everyone, because,.. well they wanted to hear the letter.

"Dear Charlotte and Gavin,

We apologize for horrible behavior, I know it won't make up for anything, and I would expect that it would.

We are sending this to let you all know that no matter what you do there will be absolutely no interference. Because we have come to the conclusion that what ever you do if for a good reason not exposure.

Aro."

I looked at everyone and they all looked shocked. I looked at Carlisle and squinted my eyes for a moment, thinking.. what if we could at least tell Gavin's family what we were... I mean... so they know why we will never age... again... Edward heard my thoughts and seemed to consider as well. "Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Yes?"

"Charlotte had something on her mind... she was wondering that since we no longer will have interference with the Volturi... that she and Gavin could tell his family what is going on.. so they know... and if that is a possibility, we can let Charlie and Renee in on the full secret. The while thing..." Carlisle did exactly what Edward did and deliberated it.

"I don't see why not. Gavin do you have any people in your family that like to gossip or break rules?"

"No sir. Not at all. We are all a trustworthy group." Carlisle nodded and looked at me.

"What about you?" I still hadn't told them of what had happened to my family.

"My parents are dead, they have been for six years now. They were killed in a car accident when I was young." Carlisle's face fell.

"Oh my dear, I am sorry." Esme said.

"It's alright, at least they are in a better place now, I could only hope."

"Of course they are." Gavin said, hugging me close. I nodded and kissed his cheek. Carlisle continued.

"Ok, well I see nothing wrong with this.. as long as they can keep it a secret I do not see a problem." Carlisle turned towards Edward and Bella. "We all know how Charlie hasn't seen us in a really long time considering his illness, but I think that the only thing we will have to lie about is Renesmee's age, I am thinking that she could use her second power. Her ability to change her physical age appearance so that Everything can go smoothly with Renee."

"Well.. Carlisle... I am thinking that Charlie knows quite a bit already. But I think for Renee, we need this to look like normal human life. So, Renesmee's power would come in handy. And Alice could use her amazing skills with makeup to age us."

"No need momma." Renesmee said.

"What do you mean?"

"Because... Well here let me show you." Renesmee touched my face and I looked the age I was supposed to as a human. She touched my face again and I was back to my frozen age.

"Oh that's perfect. That should work for us all huh?"

"Yep."

"That is perfect."

"Well let's set up plans, Bella call your mother if you would please, and Gavin please get ahold of your family so we can set a date for everyone to meet out here for you to tell them everything." Alice said.

"Yes." We all said, pretending a order taking salute. It was quite hysterical.

* * *

**Gavin's POV**

The next week was spent planning for guests to come over. First my family was coming and then Bella's mother Renee and her step-father Phil were coming to visit. We were setting up how we would confront my family with this, and how would Edward and Bella confront her mother with Renesmee.

This life was great, but also so confusing. Luckily today we had finished all of the planning and everyone decided to go to their individual cottages.

Charlotte and I were at ours and.. well let's just say, everytime gets better and better. It all began with Charlotte's seduction plan.

I was sitting on the couch, thinking over everything when I felt Charlotte's hand's rubbing from my shoulders, down my chest, and slowly, teasingly back up, over and over. Honestly this turned me on. "Oh Charlotte" I groaned, as Charlotte's hands still ran around on my body.

"What do you say Gavin? Ready to have a little fun?" She asked, her mouth right next to my ear as she takes my lower ear lobe and grazes it with the tips of her teeth, I couldn't handle it any longer so I spun around, behind her, picked her up in my arms and ran her to our bedroom.

Our hands ran around each others bodies, exploring long missed territory. Tonight was all about us.

We were completely wild, letting our vampire sides come out completely, letting ourselves go, completely.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

That night we broke so much, it wasn't even funny. We broke the French doors, three windows, and broke again the mirror, the bed, the floor, the carpets, and even knocked out a few walls to the wide open area outside.

How were we going to fix this? Oh man, we would have to ask Esme for help to fix the place... that would be completely embarrassing, perhaps we could go on a vacation later. That would be fun... maybe an island that was just for us, not owned by us, but unknown to the public, only known to us... we could have some fun on the beach... oh how romantic that would be.

So, as it sits my family is going to be here in a week and Bella's mother and step-father would be here in a month. I was going to let Carlisle explain what happened to us to my family... he is more believable then I am when it comes to this stuff, I am sure.

Please except us. I beg you.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I am not exactly sure when I will have the next chapter done, I am going to start it now, and then update it to the story when it's finished. Thank you all for reading this though and waiting patiently until my writers block loosened. **

**Please Review.**


	7. First Visit

**After Dawn 6**

***Disclaimer is on the 1st chapter, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

Today Gavin's family was coming and this was going to be a difficult ride, I had a feeling it would be. Gavin and I were running home trying to get there before his family and luckily we made it. Thank you vampire speed.

We got in the door twenty minutes from before the family got here and we helped set up everything. Everything looked fantastic and that's when about six cars pulled into the driveway. Charlotte and I figured it would be nice to go down their and greet them, but Carlisle insisted that he would, so we could prepare to be around humans again.

While we waited for people to knock on the door everyone was giving us pointers on at least acting human for a bit until we explain everything such as speed, breathing, moving body parts, slouching, blinking, etc. It was a lot to take in.

It was then that the crowd of people began to walk up the porch and knock on the door. Charlotte gently squeezed my hand and we both took in a deep breath before everyone came in.

As his family spotted us they all gasped and his mother, father, and sister Michelle came over to us.

"Gavin?" His mom asked. Gavin looked up at her and smiled. he stood up and hugged her close. "Oh my boy! We missed you so, why haven't you called?"

"I am sorry mom, there were just things that were going on. Actually, there were things that happened that we need to talk to you about. Everyone please, if you could, sit." Everyone did as they were asked and I had started to feel somewhat uncomfortable. Gavin's mother and father noticed our distress.

"What is it Gavin, Charlotte? What ever it is we will be right here."

"Ok, well the reason we haven't had any contact is because Charlotte and I had gotten into a car accident on the way home from your party. We crashed, our car exploded, but mostly Charlotte and I barely made it." Everyone stared at us, eyes wide with fear of what happened. "So, the Cullen's, everyone except for us are the ones who saved our lives. Mom, Dad, family, I know this is going to be hard to accept, but Charlotte and I are no longer human." Everyone's eyes widened. "We are vampires, just like the Cullens."

"What?!" Everyone gasped. Gavin had never once lied to his family, so they knew he was telling the truth.

"Gavin, as much as I know you are telling us the truth... please, we need more proof." His father begged.

"Certainly." Gavin said. "You all know how my eyes were originally bright, ocean blue. Look at them now." His parents looked and they gasped.

"They are brown..."

"Yes, that has to deal with my thirst."

"So you... you.. drink blood?" His sister asked.

"Yes, but.. animal blood, we value human life to much to kill a human for a meal, so family, I beg that you will come to understand my life. Charlotte and I are so happy to be here today. Now that we are vampires we have amazing speed, strength, and we are indestructible."

"I can't believe this. I mean, I am supportive of you, I just can't believe where your life has taken you... does this mean you will live forever?" His mother asked.

"Yes, Carlisle," He gestured towards Carlisle. "Carlisle is over three hundred years old."

"Wow! And he doesn't age what so ever."

"No. And neither will we."

"Well we are still supportive of your new life, no matter how much is shocks us." Gavin smiled and hugged his mother, father, and sister.

"That's good. I love you all."

"And we love you Gavin."

And with that, everything went on as it should. It was just like our Christmas dinner outside of Seattle. His father was telling jokes, his mom smacking the back of his head if it was something stupid, and his sister hugging me. It was as if we never told them we were vampires. They treated us the same as before, and It was nice.

* * *

After a week, his family left and we had the house alone to ourselves. And Alice, well... Alice had decided to work on our backyard wedding, and this was going to be great. We loved each other with all out hearts.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please Review! :{D**


	8. Renee

**After Dawn 7:**

***Disclaimer is on the 1st chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Gavin's POV**

Today, was a very special day, it was Charlotte and I's wedding. It was just going to be us in a courthouse. Alice tried to fight us on this, but Charlotte and I wouldn't budge. We wanted to be married, go on our going-to-be-romantic honeymoon and come back home, Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Renesmee, Carlisle, and Esme were on our side. Jasper of course stayed on Alice's side.

I was waiting in front of the judge when I felt Charlotte rest her hand quickly on my shoulder. And from there, Charlotte and I were finally a couple. A great couple from what Emmet and Rosalie say. Charlotte and I had confessed to Esme about the cottage and she was excited about fixing it... I don't know why, but she was. She said it just gave her another reason to renovate.

So Carlisle sent us to an island outside of Hawaii. He purchased this and told us that this was Edward and Bella's gift to us. It was Edward and Bella's island, but they were going to let us borrow it.

"Oh Bella, Edward! Thank you!" Charlotte exclaimed as we were just handed out plane tickets.

"It's no problem, go have fun." Edward said. Everyone chuckled at that and we left with a finally hug and good-bye to everyone.

And now that we were here on our honeymoon island, our dream of trying at least once on the sand was granted.

We put our stuff inside and after that we were immediately at the shore and intimacy was our ally at that point.

The moon light on our already pale bodies was so bright our skin shined, casting shiny sparkles everywhere, the feel of the water on our bodies while we kissed, and fondled was amazing and even more amazing when we got to the good part.

Charlotte's touch was like silk, and her hair like the smoothest satin. Her lips were full and her eyes were full of desire.

Oh I loved Charlotte and our family this was the best life we could ever ask for.

* * *

We were on our honeymoon for two weeks and we finally went back home. Only two days out of that time was used to hunt, but other than that... we never let each other go.

On the plane we even kept that promise, we held each other's hands and never let go.

* * *

As soon as we walked into the door we were bombarded by hugs from Alice.

"Oh my gosh. We missed you two so much, it's good to have you back." Alice said.

"We missed you all to."

"So how was the island?" Bella asked.

"It was great, We had a great time, we went.. well hiking, and we snorkeled, and well... well... yeah. It was fun." Charlotte blushed and we all laughed. I looked around to notice a set up for another human visit.

"Bella, is your mom coming today?"

"Yes, actually..." Bella looked out the window. "She should be here fairly soon with Phil." I nodded and Charlotte placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope everything goes well with Renee Bella." Charlotte said.

"Thank you. Hey, do you think until we introduce Renesmee, you could hang out with her in the kitchen?"

"I would be happy to." And as if on cue Renee's car pulled into the drive and she was on her way up the porch stairs. I took Renesmee's hand in mine and we stayed in the kitchen, as Renee came in and talked to Bella and Edward. They were letting her in on everything, and I heard all of it.

"Mom, look I know this is going to be hard to believe, but I am being absolutely honest with you, I am not human anymore."

"Bella! Don't do that, You know that I know better than that!"

"Mom! I am telling you the truth, all of us are vampires except for Jacob and one other person you will meet shortly. I need you to believe me cause I am telling you the truth!"

"Bella, I don't know what to believe." I could hear Bella breath out heavily.

"Ok, I will prove it to you. Come outside with me." I looked out the window to see Renee's shock with Bella took off her sweater and was in a tank top, shining like a diamond, then even more when Bella ripped a large tree out of the ground and held it up with no problem. "Is this proof enough for you? Dad knows mom."

"How did you become this way?"

"Well... I got.. I got pregnant, and the pregnancy was killing me, it was half vampire and human because Edward has always been a vampire from the beginning. I gave birth and I was dying so he had no choice but to change me." I heard the awe in what Renee said next.

"You have a child? I have a grandchild?" I could hear Bella's smile as she answered.

"Yes," Bella called out my cue, "Mom, I would like you to meet your granddaughter." I brought out Renesmee and in the time we were in the kitchen she changed her age appearance to four. Renee gasped and smiled, kneeling down in front of Renesmee.

"Hi baby, I am Renee, your grandma. It's so great to meet you." The atmosphere changed to a happy one and we had a great time with Renee as Bella explained her new life.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I am so sorry I haven't updated I have just been really, really busy. But I will try to update more often.


	9. Sacrafice (Re-written)

**After Dawn 8:**

***Disclaimer is on the 1st chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Gavin's POV**

I was in the kitchen with them as they went out to the living room to introduce Renesmee to her grandmother. I thought it was adorable as Charlotte led Renesmee out there, and yet I felt a sharp pain in my heart, I couldn't give Charlotte children like we wanted to have someday. I wished I could give her that, I truly did. "Mom, I would like you to meet your granddaughter." I could hear Renee gasp and I could hear the smile on her lips as she talked to Renesmee.

"Hi baby, I am Renee, your grandma. It's so great to meet you." I smiled, Bella's mother was really polite. Renesmee spoke in her toddler voice.

"gr-grandma?" She asked, I yearned badly for a baby now, but... well, I have Charlotte, and that was ok, but I can't tell how many times we wished we could have children.

"Yes, grandma. Oh, you are so adorable! Can I hug you?" I heard Renesmee giggle.

"Yeah." I walked out of the kitchen to join Charlotte and Renee noticed both of us now.

"Hi, who are you two if you don't mind me asking?" Renee asked.

"Hi, I am Charlotte, I am Edward's biological cousin, we found each other a couple of months back, this is my husband."

"Hello ma'am, My name is Gavin." Renee smiled.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"Likewise."

The entire week Renee was here it was a nice environment, It was always a nice environment, but when Renee was here, it was like we were human all over again, walking at human pace and doing things at human pace. Renee was leaving soon as it was hard on Bella. She told her mother about the Volturi and told her it might be a while before they can see her again. Bella just didn't want Renee to get hurt. Renee had insisted that she understood and that they could just email and call each other until they could visit each other again. The day after Renee went home, once again, hell broke loose.

It was a normal great day, it started off as a sunny day, warm, and very full of love I must say, we all gathered in the backyard to leave for baseball when we were surrounded... by the Volturi no less. We all formed a line and hissed at them. "Aro! You have no business here." Carlisle said calmly. Aro just tsked at him.

"I do, actually. I believe a prisoner escaped, you young lady," He said pointing at Charlotte. I made my way to stand in front of Charlotte. I looked at Aro.

"I mean no disrespect Aro, but you can not have her! She doesn't belong to you! She is our family, she is my wife, nothing that you own." Aro just laughed and snapped his fingers, in a split second, Charlotte was out of behind me and in the clutches of two of the Volturi, Charlotte, was struggling in their grasps. Bella and I were angry now. We made sure not to make any sudden movements to not cause on of the guards to hurt my precious Charlotte.

"Let me go!" Charlotte cried, "Please, I don't belong to you." She cried again. Aro laughed again menacingly.

"Oh, my precious young one, we aren't here cause we think we own you, we are here to kill what was to be killed before." Charlotte, tried harder to break free of their clutches. Bella and I were about to burst of anger. "Stand still, that will only make it easier."

"NEVER! I won't give up! I am not yours to decide what to do with. I am married, I have a family, don't take me away from them, do you really want to be a monster?" Aro stopped and looked like he was deliberating.

"I couldn't care less, maybe this will give all other vampires a reason to fear me." Charlotte's face crumbled in fear as she tried to jerk out of their grasps.

"Stop!" I yelled, running towards them. "Let my wife go!" I was shoved to the ground, being held down by Felix, his hard hold was on my head as he threatened to kill me right in front of my dear Charlotte. The Volturi stood there and chuckled at my easy defeat. I didn't want Charlotte or the Cullens, our dear friends and family to see this, especially not Charlotte. "No." Edward and Bella said.

"No! Please!" Charlotte cried. Aro looked at her, and clasped his hand around her throat, tightening his grip anytime she tried to struggle. His voice was evil and menacing, but loud at the same time.

"You have to sacrifice yourself or your husband, and the Cullen's die. I won't let someone who tries to kill me when they are captured get away with it. " Charlotte gasped, and her eyes looked down towards me.

"Can I at least say good-bye? The right way?" Charlotte pleaded. Everyone around us gasped, including myself.

"Charlotte! We can't let you sacrifice yourself for us." Bella said.

"But I will, if it is to save your family." Aro nodded his head, obviously annoyed and threw Charlotte to the ground right in front of me. She crawled over to me and looked at me in the eyes as Felix took his grip off of me. I took ahold of her, making her look into my eyes.

"Charlotte, please." I cried. She smiled sadly at me.

"Gavin, I love you, and if this is what I have to do to save you and the Cullens then I have to. I can't let you all die for me. I just ask that you and none of you," She said as she looked up towards the Cullens. "forget me. That's all I ask. I will be there waiting for you in whatever after life waits for us there." I felt something wet glide down my cheek, it was a tear? A venomous tear. I didn't want her to do this.

"Please." I and the Cullen's begged again.

"I love you Gavin." She pressed her lips to mine and we kissed passionately before she unwillingly moved her lips from mine. "I will miss you so much." She hugged me quickly and Caius pulled her out of my grasp, and tossed her across the field, making her land on the ground with a loud thud. We all growled and hissed at the unneeded violence. I snuck around them, and went by her side, holding her in my arms as they came forward. Aro began to reach in for Charlotte only. I couldn't let her do this alone.

"Wait!" I yelled. Aro turned to look at me.

"What do you want?" Caius demanded.

"Charlotte, I can't let you do this... alone. I walked towards Charlotte and pulled her out of their arms and held her close. "My sweet, if you go, we go together." We looked straight ahead to look at the Cullens and smiled at them. "Good-bye, thank you for being such great friends and family to us. We love you all very much."

We looked towards the Volturi and held each other close, just waiting for it to be done and over with and we can spend eternity together in the afterlife, I felt someone take Charlotte out of my arms, and I opened my eyes to see it was Felix, Charlotte and I yelled for each other as each member of the Volturi separated us to finish us off separately. All we heard next was what sounded like tearing metal.

We opened our eyes to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius's guards being ripped to shreds in front of us, and the Cullens still fighting some of the remaining Volturi. "We aren't going to let you two sacrifice yourselves for us, if we fight, we fight as a family, together." Carlisle said. And with that, we attacked the rest of the group in hopes we would make it, successfully we were able to finish off the main two, Jane, and Alec, the siblings with extraordinary power. Slowly, bit by bit we were winning, until we noticed a bigger group of the Volturi advance from the forest.

Dammit!, We saw that we were out numbered, we knew that this would most likely be our last few minutes together, unless some miracle were to shine down on us now. Each of us held onto our loved ones, and Charlotte and I watched as Edward clung to his wife and daughter for dear life.

I smiled when the wolves came onto our land. Renesmee looked at Jacob and smiled, getting a wolf whine from him. "They're here to help." Edward said. As the we, except for Renesmee, and the wolves charged for the Volturi, we were once again blessed when a huge group of other vampires came out and helped us destroy the Volturi.

One by one we lowered their army, leaving the leaders for last who were held captive by some of the more vicious wolves, I couldn't help but chuckle at Caius's expression, I had heard that he was absolutely terrified of the wolves, good! He deserved a little fear. We made them suffer more than others, ripping them apart piece by piece, slowly and painfully, Carlisle kind of stayed out of that one. He didn't really care for killing someone that way, even if they were evil and sadistic.

Right before we finished off Aro, he looked towards Carlisle and begged him for forgiveness, "Carlisle, old friend, please." Carlisle sighed and shook his head.

"We are no longer old friends, Aro. You have brought this upon yourself. Sorry, but I do not forgive those who threaten my family." Aro looked completely fearful as Leah in her wolf form took the last strike. Now, our biggest enemy was no longer a problem. Carlisle looked at the group of vampires that came to join us, "Garret, Benjamin, Amun, Peter, Charlotte, Zafrina, thank you so much." They all smiled back in return and we celebrated that night with a feast... of animal blood that is.

I held Charlotte very close to me after that as she talked to the other Charlotte - they seemed to get along just as good as her and Bella do-, unwilling to let go, happy that none of us had to die, we could still live. Live as a family.

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Perfect Ending

**After Dawn 8:**

***Disclaimer is on the 1st chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

The Cullens, wolves, Gavin and I couldn't be happier. Now, everyone's threats were completely gone. The Volturi, was now forever gone, and Gavin and I were able to survive. When we got back home, Gavin took me to our cottage and gently laid me on our bed, as he crawled over me, to hover over me, and he looked into my eyes.

I felt something wet on my cheek. Another venomous tear on my cheek, "Gavin, are you alright?" I asked. He shook his head.

"What's wrong? We survived, you should be happy." He smirked along with a very quiet chuckle.

"That is true," He sobbed. "But, I am crying because I am happy to see your face, when... when I almost lost you. But the thing I can't understand, is... how could you try to leave me, let me watch you die?" He sobbed again. I sighed sadly, and touched the palm of my hand to his cheek, rubbing my thumb back and forth over his venom tear soaked cheekbone.

"I am so sorry Gavin, I didn't think. I felt I was doing the right thing by sacrificing myself to save all of you, but now, I see I was wrong." I began to cry myself. "I will never do that again, I am so sorry. I love you so much, I'm sorry." I sobbed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down towards me, hugging him as close to me as possible. We hugged each other close, and never let go, sobbing as we held each other close.

Soon, our loving embrace turned into a kiss of love. Gavin lifted his head from the nape of my neck and looked at me, our venomous tears still flowing. "Please, Charlotte, promise me one thing, you will never do something like that again." I sighed and smiled at him.

"I promise, I will never, never do that again. I love you, I will never leave you." With that Gavin's lips came crashing down on mine. Our lips overlapped, His top and bottom lip had my bottom lip captured between them. His breath tasted like I remembered, but the taste was enhanced. His breath tasted of Warm Cinnamon and Lavender. Our eyes were closed, as our hands explored each others body's. Thank god we didn't need to breathe anymore, cause we kissed throughout the night, kissing each other on the lips or neck.

We spent the night, doing nothing but being in each others arm's. Happy to be alive, and to embrace each other again. There was no greater happiness.

Luckily for us everything went back to how it was before, peaceful and none of us had to fear a thing. Everyone was at peace, Edward and Bella spent as much time with their daughter Renesmee as they could, well when Jacob wasn't trying to hog all of Renesmee's time. It was quite hilarious seeing Edward and Bella getting frustrated at Jacob to taking all of their time away from their daughter.

As for Gavin and I, we were blessed. Our life was perfect, we had a great life, better than we could ever have had. Over and over again, we thanked the Cullens, but now they would always say this, "You are now family. No reason to thank us, family is always there for one another." And how right they were.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you to JFVM for reviewing as much as you have. Thank you so much.**


End file.
